<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fire Inside by Samunderthelights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994858">The Fire Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights'>Samunderthelights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vikings (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Cunnilingus, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fucking, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You had noticed Ubbe staring at you all night, but you had tried to ignore it. You had heard enough about Ragnar Lothbrok’s sons to know that you did not want to become one of their girls.<br/>But when you left the great hall, ready to go home, you could feel him following you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hvitserk (Vikings)/You, Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings), Hvitserk/Ubbe (Vikings)/You, Ubbe (Vikings)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vikings Short Stories [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fire Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>You had noticed Ubbe staring at you all night, but you had tried to ignore it. You had heard enough about Ragnar Lothbrok’s sons to know that you did not want to become one of their girls. So you had looked away, every time you had caught his eye, and you had not returned his smile, hoping that he would get bored if you did not give him the attention he craved. The attention most other girls would be more than willing to give to him and his brothers.</p><p>But when you left the great hall, ready to go home, you could feel him following you. Still, you tried to ignore him. But as he had caught up with you, and he had gently, almost carefully, put a hand on your back, you knew you could ignore him no longer.</p><p>He had shown you that big, confident grin of his, those piercing blue eyes nearly burning a hole in you as he had tried to flirt with you. You had watched him from afar, do this to a different girl almost every night, and it had seemed smooth, cocky, but as he had stood in front of you, it hadn’t been smooth at all. There had been something sweet about it, and you had caught yourself slowly but surely being drawn in by his words, by his hand, gently caressing your back.</p><p>You were so caught up in his words, in his eyes, that you hadn’t noticed him leading you away from the road to your house. But by the time you realised you were heading towards his room instead, you didn’t mind. You had already been drawn in.</p><p>But as he had closed the door to his room behind you, you had half expected it to be quick, rushed. You expected him to rip off your clothes, and take you right then and there, before kicking you to the street. After all, that is what you had heard, from girls who had been with him before. It hadn’t stopped them from going back though. After all, who wouldn’t want to share a bed with one of Ragnar Lothbrok’s sons?</p><p>Ubbe hadn’t seemed to be in a rush though. He had sat you down at the table, and he had offered you a drink. He had even taken your hand as you had started shivering, the reality of what was about to happen setting in.</p><p>You had drank your ale, Ubbe not taking his piercing blue eyes off you for even a split-second. But now that your cup is empty, he gets up, and he takes your hand, helping you up to your feet.</p><p>He places his free hand on the side of your neck, but before you even give him a chance to kiss you, you press your lips against his. You can feel him sliding his tongue into your mouth, and just tasting beyond the ale on his tongue, tasting him, tasting Ubbe, it stirs something deep inside of you.</p><p>He lets go of your hand, and he wraps his arm around your waist, pulling your body against his. You want to touch him, feel more of him, all of him, but you’re not sure how this goes. This is Ubbe you are with, so who are you to take the lead?</p><p>But when he stops kissing you, and he gives you a once-over, a big confident grin on his face, you can’t help but laugh.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I told myself I wasn’t like those other girls. I wouldn’t let myself get drawn in by you, or your brothers,” you laugh, but when the grin leaves his face, you quickly add; “I guess I’m not so different after all.”</p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want? I don’t want you to do something you are going to regret.”</p><p>“I want to do this,” you admit, thinking about what some of the girls had told you. How Ubbe had been careless, rough. He seems nothing like the man they had described, and you find yourself staring at him, trying to see what they had seen, but you can’t find that man. You can only see the man who brings a hand up to your face, and ever so carefully brushes your hair behind your ear, as he flashes a small smile.</p><p>“Will you tell me, if you want to stop?” he asks, but all you can do is nod, as his fingers linger behind your ear. You bring your hands to the lace of your dress, but you are shaking, and when he notices, he pushes your hands away, and he unlaces it for you, before grabbing hold of it, and lifting it up over your head.</p><p>But as you are standing there, in the middle of the room, naked and vulnerable, and he watches you, those eyes of his nearly burning a hole in you, you can feel your insides starting to stir more with every second. You can tell that Ubbe knows, because that grin of his is back on his face, and when he kisses you, there is a confidence in it that tells you he knows exactly how you are feeling. What this is doing to you.</p><p>He leads you over to the bed, and he sits you down on the edge, before kneeling down in between your legs. He starts kissing your neck, finding just the spot that makes you weak at the knees, that makes you feel glad you are sitting down right now. He then brings his kisses down to your breasts, slowly, almost teasingly. But when you feel his tongue playing with your nipple, it sends a shiver right through your body.</p><p>You can tell he knows what he is doing, because when he looks up at you, his eyes seem bigger, and even brighter than usual. He then continues placing a trail of kisses, from your breasts, down to your hips, to your thighs, all the way to your knees. You wonder if this is going where you think it’s going. None of the girls had mentioned this, and this doesn’t seem to fit with what you’ve heard about Ubbe, but then, nothing that has happened tonight seems to fit with what the girls had told. And when he starts kissing the inside of your thighs, before lifting your legs up over his shoulders, you have to take a deep breath to calm yourself down.</p><p>“Has anyone ever done this to you before?” he asks, but all you can do is shake your head, because you know that if you were to speak right now, it would betray all of your emotions. “You are going to love this.” He grins, before bringing his mouth to your cunt. The feeling of his warm, wet tongue takes you by surprise, and you gasp for air, as you watch him starting to lick you. You can’t take your eyes off him, as his tongue touches your most sensitive spot, over and over again.</p><p>Sure, you had been fucked before, and it had given you some kind of pleasure. It had made you wet, and it had made you feel good. But it had never made you come. It hadn’t been until recently that you had discovered that sensitive spot. You had touched it, and it had sent a bolt of lightning through your body. It had made you nervous, so you hadn’t touched it again.</p><p>Yet here Ubbe is, touching it, over and over again, and it is making you feel something you have never felt before. You can feel something building up inside of you, your insides feeling more and more fired up with every touch. But just as it feels like the energy, the fire, this feeling, is becoming too much, the door swings open.</p><p>Hvitserk comes in, but when he sees what is happening, he gets a sheepish grin on his face.</p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t know you were with someone.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Ubbe says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before looking over his shoulder, and facing his brother. “We were just getting started.”</p><p>You can tell that Hvitserk is trying not to look, but his eyes glance over to you for just a split-second, and you can see the blush creeping up on him when he sees your wet cunt.</p><p>“Is it true what they say about the two of you?” you hear yourself asking.</p><p>“Depends on what they say,” Hvitserk laughs.</p><p>“There are girls who say they shared a bed with both of you, at the same time,” you say, the adrenaline making you feel brave, daring. “Is it true?”</p><p>“Why?” Ubbe asks, “Do you want him to join us?”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“What do you say, brother?” Ubbe asks, and you look up, only to find Hvitserk already making his way over to the bed. He takes off his shirt, before sitting down next to you, his hand firmly grabbing hold of your breast.</p><p>His touch is less gentle than Ubbe’s, but you don’t mind. Not anymore.</p><p>He starts kissing you, as Ubbe places his mouth on your cunt again. Whatever had been building up, what had seemed to be close to erupting, it seems less intense now. You are counting on it building up again though, so when Ubbe stops, and he moves away from you, before you are even feeling close to what you had been feeling before, you can’t help but look at him.</p><p>You watch him, as he turns his attention to Hvitserk, as he helps him out of his trousers, as he starts kissing his thighs instead, before grabbing hold of his dick, and taking it into his mouth.</p><p>Watching it happen, sends another bolt of energy through your body, and you can feel a twinge in your cunt, as you watch Ubbe’s head bop up and down, as you watch Hvitserk grow hard.</p><p>You are so focussed on watching the two brothers, that you are taken by surprise as Hvitserk brings his hand down to your cunt. He pushes a finger into you, before quickly adding another, and although it feels good, it doesn’t feel as good as when Ubbe had just gone down on you.</p><p>Hvitserk seems to notice you are not into this as much, because he takes his thumb, and he starts touching the spot that almost makes you see stars. You had been so nervous to touch it, but as his thumb starts rubbing over it and around it, his other fingers pushing in and out of you, you wish you had known about this years ago.</p><p>You can feel the energy, the fire, building up inside of you again, so you close your eyes, trying to take it in. But when you feel Hvitserk’s fingers leaving your cunt, only to be replaced by Ubbe’s mouth again, you can’t help but watch him. His tongue, which moments before, had been licking, teasing Hvitserk’s hard dick, is now back on your cunt, and as he looks up at you with those eyes of his, you can feel whatever had been building up inside of you, coming to an eruption. It feels like something you have never felt before, and you can hear yourself moaning out, as you grab onto the furs on the bed.</p><p>“Was that…,” you catch yourself asking, but you don’t want to sound stupid, not with all the girls these brothers have been with. So you swallow back the rest of the words, and you watch, as Ubbe gets up. As he takes his shirt off, the large bulge clearly visible in his trousers.</p><p>“So, what did I tell you?” He grins, but when he realises that you are still a little confused, still a little taken aback at what has just happened, the grin leaves his face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“It does,” Ubbe says, as he steps back up to you, and he brushes his fingers through your hair. “You didn’t enjoy that?”</p><p>“I think I just… did I just come?”</p><p>“You’ve never come before?” Ubbe asks, but there is no judgement in his voice, only surprise. “You have had sex, haven’t you?”</p><p>“I have, but this never happened,” you admit, realising that something inside of you is still burning, still fired up at the brothers’ touches. “I’m sorry, you must think I’m an idiot, or…”</p><p>“Not at all,” Hvitserk says, as he places a hand on your thigh. “But you realise what this means, don’t you?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>The brothers share a knowing look, and for a moment you are worried, but when Hvitserk starts kissing your neck, his hand massaging your thigh, you soon forget about it.</p><p>Ubbe takes off his trousers, and when you see his hard dick, you can feel yourself longing for it, wanting to touch it, to feel it inside of you. But then there is Hvitserk, and you catch yourself wanting him almost just as bad.</p><p>When Ubbe gets onto the bed, it is Hvitserk who is first to go up to him though. You watch them, as they start kissing, as Hvitserk grabs hold of his brother’s dick, as he starts pumping away, the pleasure written all over his older brother’s face.</p><p>It would almost be enough just to stay here, on the edge of the bed and to watch them fuck. For a split-second, you even seriously consider it, but when Ubbe reaches out his hand to you, you take it, and you join them, and you join their kiss.</p><p>But then you lie down on your back, and you watch them share a look only brothers with a bond like theirs can share. You watch them decide who gets to fuck you first, and when Ubbe helps you roll onto your side, before placing himself behind you, you feel a rush of adrenaline going through your body.</p><p>You feel him carefully guiding his dick into you, making sure not to hurt you, as he kisses your neck. Knowing that he is inside of you, it’s enough to make your insides stir again, and you can already feel your cunt twinge, even before he has started moving.</p><p>“Are you okay?” he whispers, but you respond by pushing your back up against him. So he starts fucking you, carefully at first, but when he hears you moaning, he picks up the pace. You can hear him groaning and grunting, and for a moment, you have forgotten all about Hvitserk, until you feel his fingers starting to touch you. That spot had been sensitive before, but now that you have already come, now that you are being fucked, it feels like it has grown even more sensitive, and with every touch, you can feel your breath becoming more ragged.</p><p>Hvitserk seems to know, because he has a confident smirk on his face, and his eyes remain focussed on your face, which is becoming more flushed by the second. His fingers keep touching you, with a confidence, with a clear goal, and you can actually feel yourself getting sore, but that rush, that energy is starting to build up again, this time feeling even stronger as Ubbe’s dick is pushing into you, over and over again.</p><p>Hvitserk makes you come, and you hear yourself cry out this time, but Ubbe doesn’t slow his pace, and for a moment, the combination of feelings, of emotions, of sensations, it is making you see stars. So you have to close your eyes, and it isn’t until Ubbe pulls out, that you open your eyes again, and roll onto your back and look up at the brothers, who are both staring down at you.</p><p>“Do you need a minute?” Ubbe asks, but you shake your head, wanting, needing to feel more. And as you are lying there on your back, still catching your breath from coming again, Hvitserk places himself in between your legs. He isn’t as careful as Ubbe, and you can feel his impatience as he pushes into you.</p><p>You can’t help but stare at him, at the pleasure on his face, at the hunger in his eyes. He seems to be focussed, clear in wanting to reach his goal, but when you watch Ubbe pop up behind him, you realise you have been focussed on his brother, and you had forgotten about him for a moment. It isn’t until you see the big grin he flashes you, from behind his brother, before he looks down, until you hear Hvitserk groan out, his movements becoming unsteady and clumsy, that you realise what is happening.</p><p>Ubbe is fucking Hvitserk, as Hvitserk is still pushing into you. Only minutes ago, you had considered it to be enough to watch them fuck each other, and here you are, having it all. Not only have you just been fucked by Ubbe, and now by Hvitserk, you are also getting to watch them fuck. It is making you feel more turned on than you know you should feel, but just watching Ubbe’s face as he is fucking Hvitserk, watching Hvitserk as he is fucking you, as he is being fucked, it makes you wish this night would never have to end.</p><p>But you watch Ubbe, as he comes, as he rides it out, still inside of Hvitserk, his face buried in his brother’s neck. He is out of breath, and after he pulls out, he collapses next to you on the bed.</p><p>He flashes a tired, but satisfied smile, as Hvitserk continues fucking you. But you are not watching Hvitserk anymore, because you are unable to take your eyes off Ubbe right now. He looks so pure, so beautiful, that you lean forward and kiss him. He kisses you back, as he starts caressing your breasts, his fingers gently touching your nipples, before his hand makes his way down to your cunt.</p><p>But before he can start touching you, Hvitserk pulls out. He stays in between your legs though, and he starts touching himself, almost ready to come. Ubbe notices, and he motions for his brother to come over. So Hvitserk places himself in between the two of you, sitting down on his knees, as Ubbe sits down behind him, his body pressed up against him, his arm reached around him, his hand grabbing hold of his dick.</p><p>You can’t help but smile to yourself, as you watch Ubbe starting to kiss his brother’s neck, as you watch him pump away at Hvitserk’s dick, wanting to make him come. You can see the bond between them. The trust, the safety. You can tell they have done this before, because there is no hesitation, no shame between them. You find it beautiful, and you wonder how many girls have gotten to witness this. You wonder if you will get to witness this ever again.</p><p>But as you catch your mind wondering, you notice Hvitserk’s breath quickening. Ubbe wraps his free arm around his waist, holding him tighter. He keeps pumping away, until Hvitserk lets out a soft moan as he comes all over your stomach.</p><p>You watch, as Ubbe holds his brother tight, as he guides him through it, as he gently kisses him, making sure he is okay. And it isn’t until Hvitserk leans down to kiss you, that Ubbe takes his eyes off him.</p><p>“So this is what you do?” you ask, both brothers looking down at you. “With the girls you bring here?”</p><p>Ubbe and Hvitserk share a look, a smile, before Ubbe shakes his head.</p><p>“No, it’s really not. You want to know what usually happens?”</p><p>“You fuck them and kick them out?” you say, and Ubbe laughs, shaking his head.</p><p>“Is that what you believe happens? Really?”</p><p>“So what happens?”</p><p>“They want to fuck a son of Ragnar, so they throw themselves at us,” Ubbe admits. “There is no real fun to be had with those kinds of girls. So we have sex, sometimes we’ll both have sex with them, and then they’ll want to rush back home, so they can tell their friends about it,” Ubbe explains. “Next time we see them, they’ll come up to us, act like we’re friends. But we know they use us, just as much as we use them. So we ignore them, we reject them, and then their story turns from them having had sex with us, to us having used them, rejected them, having kicked them to the street.”</p><p>“Then why keep bringing them here?” you ask. “Why not find a girl who isn’t like that?”</p><p>“I did, didn’t I?” Ubbe grins.</p><p>“Who is she?”</p><p>You look at Ubbe, but he just grins at you, so you look at Hvitserk, waiting for an answer, but he has the same look on his face.</p><p>“You mean me? How do you know I’m not the same?”</p><p>“You didn’t come after any of us,” Ubbe explains. “You don’t care about who we are, do you?”</p><p>“No,” you admit. “But…”</p><p>“He noticed you months ago,” Hvitserk explains. “He even followed you home a few times, but…”</p><p>“Hvitserk!”</p><p>“You did?” you laugh, not sure whether to be flattered, or to find it strange. “So tonight was…”</p><p>“I figured tonight was the night,” Ubbe explains. “And here we are. So what do you say? Are you in?”</p><p>“You want to do this again?” you ask, not sure if you are understanding what he is asking.</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>“I do,” you admit. “but only if Hvitserk is in too.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Ubbe laughs, as he wraps an arm around his brother’s shoulder, and he pulls him close. “I think we can make that happen, can’t we, brother?”</p><p>“Then I’m in,” you hear yourself say, not entirely sure what you have just agreed to. Too much has happened tonight, and your mind is still struggling to catch up, and yet, you find yourself returning the smiles on their faces. And when they kiss you, you return their kisses.</p><p>You figure the night is done though, and you are about to get cleaned up and go home, but Ubbe starts kissing your neck, and you can feel Hvitserk placing himself in between your legs again.</p><p>It comes as such a shock, to feel his mouth on your cunt, that you let out a squeal, making both brothers laugh. But Hvitserk continues on, even his licking feeling rougher than Ubbe’s. It still feels great though, and you can feel yourself getting wet again at the thought that you might be about to come again.</p><p>Ubbe places a trail of kisses on your neck, down to your breasts, to your cum-stained stomach, all the way to your cunt, where he joins his brother. You spread your legs even wider, as you watch both their mouths working away on your most sensitive spot. Their tongues are working together, they find a rhythm, together, and this time they are in no rush to make you come. They are taking it slow, they want to please you, they want to tease you, make you enjoy this for as long as possible.</p><p>It works, because you can feel the flame inside of you burning, but it doesn’t seem to be in a rush to turn into the fire it had been before. As you watch the brothers’ tongues licking you, as you watch them kiss the inside of your thighs, as they kiss your stomach, your cunt, as they kiss each other, you can feel the flame, every so slowly growing bigger.</p><p>You had never come before tonight, and the first time you had come, you hadn’t even truly known what was happening. But this time you can feel it growing inside of you. You can feel it coming, but you make sure to keep your eyes on both Ubbe and Hvitserk, because you want to watch them as you come. You want to see their faces.</p><p>You can feel it erupting inside of you, and you hear yourself moaning out, as your hands grab onto the furs. But your eyes stay on the brothers, and you can see the pleasure, the sense of pride in their eyes, knowing what they have just done. You watch as they share a kiss, before they lie down with you, and they start kissing you.</p><p>“I should go home,” you say, still trying to catch your breath. But you see Ubbe’s bright eyes growing a little darker, as he sits up, and he stares down at you.</p><p>“You haven’t changed your mind, have you?”</p><p>“No, I’m still in. But it’s getting late, so…”</p><p>“So stay,” Hvitserk suggests. “Unless you can think of a reason not to, of course.”</p><p>“My brother is right. Stay,” Ubbe agrees, flashing a reassuring smile, as he brushes your hair out of your face. You feel the exhaustion creeping up on you, and when you look down at the warm, inviting bed you are on, you can’t help but smile. “Are you staying with us?”</p><p>You nod, as you crawl underneath the furs, the warmth making you feel even more exhausted. And when the brothers join you, both pressing their warm bodies up against you, you find yourself struggling to keep your eyes open. You try to stay awake though, not ready to let go of tonight just yet, but when Ubbe kisses the back of your head, before whispering a goodnight, you already feel yourself drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/">You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>